


Why You Shouldn't Give Anxiety Pills (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: And it makes the others worry, Anxiety is running rampant, I'm sure Thomas almost dies a few times, Other, So Thomas decides to fix it, Unfortunatly it's not a good idea, Virgil just does dangerous and impulsive things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: Thomas finds his anxiety can be a little inhibiting sometimes, so he decides to take pills to calm him down a little.The results are worrying and, quite frankly, comical.





	Why You Shouldn't Give Anxiety Pills (Sanders Sides)

At first Virgil was against it.   
He didn’t know how they’d work, or if they’d even work at all.   
And what would they do if Thomas over dosed?   
“Kiddo, this is why we’re taking them in the first place.” Patton smiled gently. “We need you to calm down a little. We aren’t trying to get rid of you, nothing like that. We just want you to chill a little.”  
“So I’m taking a chill pill?” Patton smiled at the joke and ruffled his hair.  
“We’ll just give it a shot. If it doesn’t work, we’ll stop.”  
Virgil nodded.   
He wished he’d been able to tell what would happen when Thomas actually took the pills. 

They were sitting around the table in the mind scape at lunch.   
Virgil was sitting on his phone, and the pills were taking no obvious effect, until Roman looked up in thought.  
“What do you think would happen if I jumped off the roof onto a trampoline?”  
Virgil’s head snapped up.  
“That’s a great idea! We should totally do that!”  
Everyone stared at him, even Roman, whose idea it was in the first place.   
“No. That’s a terrible idea.” Logan said.  
Virgil grinned lazily and shrugged.  
“Whatever you say, man.”  
That was only the first of the issues. 

Patton walked into Virgil’s room later and saw him sitting in his Death Note position in his desk chair, on his laptop, scrolling.   
“What are you doing, kiddo?”  
“Buyin’ things.”  
Patton blinked. “You know we don’t have enough money this month to do that, right?”  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”   
Patton leaned over to see what Virgil was looking at.   
“Do you even need all of this stuff?”  
Virgil shook his head. “But there’s no harm in having it.”   
“Virgil, don’t buy these things if you don’t need them.”   
“You’re the boss.” Virgil shrugged and leaned back in his chair.   
Maybe too far.  
Before Patton knew what had happened, there was a loud crash, and Virgil and the chair were on the floor.   
Logan and Roman ran in. Virgil looked dazed.  
“Woooow… I’m literally hurting all over. That hurt.”   
Patton looked at the others.  
“I… think we need to talk to Thomas.” 

“So let me get this straight.” Thomas sighed and looked warily at the others. “My pills are the reason I almost walked into traffic just because I wanted to see what it was like to be hit by a car?”   
Logan nodded. “It seems they’re doing a lot more than we anticipated.”   
Patton smiled slightly at him. “We feel like… it’ll be best for you and Virgil if you stop taking them.”   
Thomas looked over at Virgil, who was hanging off the banister upside down, trying to see how long he had until he fainted.   
“Maybe… maybe you’re right…”

He was fine for the next few days.  
Thomas stopped taking the pills, and Virgil was all himself again.  
“I still wonder what would happen if I jumped off the roof onto the trampoline.” Roman said randomly one day.   
“Let’s do it.” Virgil stood up.  
Everyone blinked at him.  
“Virgil… are you okay?”  
A slow grin crossed Virgil’s face. “Oh I’m fine. I just want to see Princey break his arm.”  
He ran out.  
They looked at each other, and couldn’t help but smile.  
He was back.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought maybe this was what he'd be like if you gave Thomas pills to work on his anxiety... So I wrote it! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
